


Summons

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Learning Curve [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Summons

Dean fought hard to do anything but be forced to beg Crowley for you back. No reaper would help him, which was pretty understandable. No demon would speak with him, unless it was to mock him about the Princess of Hell being a Winchester. Cas was still MIA, and Dean was running out of options.

“It’s your _daughter_. Suck up your pride!” Sam spat at him, getting angrier with his brother by the minute.

“It’s not pride, Sam! If Crowley’s sees how desperate we are to get her back, think of the things he could do! Just taunting us with her.” He told him. “I wanted to avoid her being used as a goddamn pawn.”

Sam sighed. “She already is.”

* * *

You were sitting on the throne room floor, playing on the new Tablet that Crowley had given you. As long as you didn’t try to run away, or sass too badly, you got unlimited use of it. If not, then it was all educational apps or nothing at all. “How are you liking that, love?” He asked, glancing at you from the throne.

“It’s helpful. I’m not as bored.” You shrugged, looking up at him. “I want to play outside.”

“If you can show you won’t run off, I’ll take you myself. Seeing as you outsmart my bloody men!” He sighed.

For the first time, you gave him a small smile before going back to what you were doing. “Thanks.”

* * *

Once everything was in place, the boys summoned Crowley. “Hello, boys.” He said smoothly.

“Cut the shit.” Dean snarled. “Where’s the kid?”

“You mean the one that most certainly isn’t _yours_?” He toyed with him.

Dean stepped forward. “I know that you have her. Now, where’s my daughter?” His eyes were ablaze with anger. “I want her back!”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t we ask the Princess herself?” He smirked. “Let me loose and I’ll snap her here.” Sam eyed him and walked over, breaking the devil’s trap. “Thank you, Moose.” He remarked before snapping his fingers. “Hello, love.”

You looked up at him and gave him a small smile. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t trying to outsmart your men again.” You promised him, Dean’s eyes going wide at how casual things had become between the two of you. “You _do _need a new guard, though.”

“Bloody hell, what did you do?” He groaned.

“I didn’t do anything. Juliet did.” Crowley raised an eyebrow. “I was playing a game, and he got mean. I got upset. Next thing I know, she’s dragging him away.”

“You have her around **_HELLHOUNDS_**?” Dean yelled, making you look over to him. “Come on, sweetheart. Come home. We’ll take care of you.” His voice was calmer.

Crowley put his hand on your shoulder. “Who shall it be, love? Choice is yours.” He was confident he’d be chosen, just as Dean felt he would be.


End file.
